A White Wolf
by Kikasha
Summary: There's a new girl in James's fifth year. Who is she? She seems to be very powerful...and different. She can use magic without the help of a wand? And what does she have to do with Voldemort and Harry? Who kills Voldie? Or does he even get killed?
1. The letter and meeting

A brown barn owl flew into an open window earning a shriek from a short, fifteen year old girl. The girl's parents came running into the room but sighed with relief when they saw the puzzled owl drop a letter on the floor and fly into the sky.

"Tama, did it startle you?" Her father asked.

Shiratama was the girl's real name but she preferred the nickname.

"Go on, open it," Her mother urged.

Tama's skin had turned almost as white as her spiky hair with fright but she nodded. Gingerly picking up the letter, she opened it away from her in case it held powdered silver and peaked and the contents. A piece of parchment with green writing strewn across it. It read:

Dear Miss Shiratama Kamiya,

I am pleased to in form you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts: the school of witchcraft and wizardry. You will be starting in fifth year. You will buy your books in Diagon Ally in England. There is a portkey in this envelope, which will enable you and one of your parents to go to England. You father will know where to go.

As for your condition, we have a solution for you. A tree was placed in the grounds that only you and another student, who has your condition, would be able to access during your transformations. Please refrain from using your special powers. I hope to see you in school.

Yours sincerely,

Minirva McGonugall.

As Tama read the letter, her parents smiled and hugged her. She was amazed that a wizarding school would take in someone like her; a werewolf. She wasn't just any kind of werewolf, she was a white werewolf. That meant that she could control when she wanted to transform but her transformation looked like a wolf with white fur. She also had super senses and strength. When she acknowledged this information, she was excited.

The next day, her parents helped her pack a few clothes, her muggle novels and books and her dueling deck. Her father fished the portkey out of the envelope as she hugged her mother and said her good-byes. She huddled close to her father as they portkey started. Tama felt a yank behind her navel, which signaled the teleporting from Japan to England. They held a stone and when they appeared behind The Leaky Cauldron, her father dropped it.

"I'll go inside and book a room for you. Meanwhile you can explore this place," Her father said with a smile.

Her father whipped out his wand and opened the wall then took off to get Tama a room. The girl walked into the sunlight and took a look around. There were shops everywhere, children and parents shopped for school supplies and teenagers ran around in search of their friends. Tama's lavender orbs floated over the scene as she walked down the side of the street but suddenly she fell over with someone on top of her.

"Prongs, why'd you do that!" A boy complained.

Tama rolled her eyes at the typical boy behavior then pushed herself up by her elbows.

"Sorry about that. I'm James and this is Sirius, Remus and Peter," The boy said, pushing the boy off her and helping her up.

"S'ok, the name's Shiratama, but call me Tama," She said (I will call her Tama mostly).

"Hi. Out of curiosity, you going to Hogwarts?" The boy called Sirius, who had fallen on me, asked.

"Yeah, I am starting fifth year," She announced pushing a spike of white hair from her face.

"Will! Hey, I see you've made some friends."

"I'm not some loner you know," She muttered under her breath.

Tama's father walked over to the small group but he sort of scared the boys.

"I'll see you sometime," She said, waving.

"Come visit us. Our room number is 22," They said.


	2. The gathering and fitting

After the strange meeting, Tama and her dad walked to Grinngots, got some money bought all her book then bought all her potion supplies. At the end of the day, she said good-bye to her dad then walked to her room carrying her parcels. She opened the door, set the parcels on the table then shut the door. Her trunk that they had bought was open on the floor so she unwrapped her books and put them into her trunk but she put her wand in her pocket.

After she ate a snack, she knocked on the door next-door and a rat faced, short boy answered it. He called for Sirius, James and Remus then let her in. The three boys stood the kitchen covered in streamers and they earned a laugh from Tama.

"Remind me never to teach you a spell like that again, James," Remus muttered.

"Peter started it!" The messy, black haired boy said. "Evonesca."

Tama pulled streamers from Sirius and Remus as James performed the cleaning spell on himself. They laughed as he performed the wrong spell and doubled the amount of streamers causing all the streamers on Remus and Sirius to disappear. Tama pulled out her wand.

"Evanesco," Tama said.

All the streamers disappeared in a flash but James frowned and stared cut-eye at Remus, who shrugged and chuckled. Tama put her wand back in her pocket and Peter scurried into the bedroom before James could realize he was there.

"So how many charms and curses do you know?" Tama asked.

"I know a fair few but the mistake I always make is to teach them to these guys," Remus replied.

"I know around forty each. Hey, I can show you a good one! What to see?" She asked.

James, Sirius and Remus nodded while Peter stuck his head around the door so Tama pulled out her wand again. She thought about the time when she found out about her powers then put her wand in front of her.

"Expecto Patronus!" She said loudly.

A wolf with fairy-like wings and a long, fluffy tail that lopped over itself erupted from her wand and stood in front of her and she reached down to pet it. The boys stood there with their mouths hanging open.

"Close your mouths, you're letting the flies in," She said sweetly as it disappeared. "That was a Patronum Charm and this is Silver Streak. I make him when I'm lonely."

"T..that is very advanced magic, you know, Tama. The seventh years aren't even learning it until after their exams!" Remus said in awe.

Tama shrugged.

"I never knew that. I thought anyone could do that," She replied.

The boys made good friends with her that night but the next morning, Peter made a plan with James and Sirius while Remus was reading his book on his bed. Sirius and James agreed to the idea and planned to do it that night. When they walked downstairs for breakfast, they saw Tama sipping hot chocolate and rolled their eyes.

"Oh, hi guys!"

They greeted her as they sat down to have breakfast. She conjured their breakfasts for them and started to eat her toast and sausage. Sirius and James started to chow down on their food like pigs. Peter snorted in disgust at them but Remus ignored everyone and hid behind his book.

"What yah reading?" Tama asked the golden-brown haired boy.

He tilted the book so that she could read the cover. Sprawled across the top in silver writing were the words: How to Tell the Differences Between a Wolf and a Werewolf.

"Cool. It was interesting but I read it one too many times," She muttered.

Remus's eyes stopped and his eyebrows raised but he said nothing. He paused for a moment then continued reading but his eyes weren't moving. Tama nodded thoughtfully to herself as her got up to buy her robes and wand. She jogged over to 'Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions'. As she walked into the store, a witch with green, curly hair jumped up to assist her.

"Robes for Hogwarts, dear?" She asked.

Tama nodded and she was ushered onto a stool and the witch measured her then magicked a piece of cloth into the air. With a wave of her wand, it became a robe then it appeared on her. She nodded and asked the witch if they could be dark purple instead of black. The witch nodded and swished her wand. The robes turned purple and two more appeared on the counter behind her. She whipped the robe off and paid for the robes, which had been pack into a bag, then turned to see three boys standing into the doorway.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked.

James smirked.

"Looking at a figure of beauty," He said.

Tama raised an eyebrow in his direction and frowned.

"Was that a perk?" She asked, and then turned to Sirius. "May I hit him?"

Sirius nodded evilly then grinned and Tama clobbered James with an up-handed whack to the head. James staggered and held his head in pain. Just then Peter came running up to them holding a bag, that was kind of bulky, but he just grinned in a mysterious way. Remus, of course, paid no attention to him and looked at a bookstore. Tama followed his gaze then nodded appreciatively at the bookstore.

"Hey, guys, I'm going to get a new book. I've finished all my other ones," She said.

"I'll come with you," Remus said quickly.

The two pranced over to the store and entered the place. Books upon books were stacks on the walls. Tama quickly found one that interested her. It was one about a girl named Jessica Mastinai who got struck by lightning and, later, received psychic powers to find missing children. She paid 3 sickles for it and went over to Remus who was deciding which book to buy.

"Oh, I have that one so you can always borrow it from me," She said, pointing at 'Animorphs'.

Remus pulled out his wand to get the book from the top shelf and Rae gasped.


	3. Wands and Revealing

"I almost forgot about my wand!" She exclaimed.

"I thought you already had one," Remus said, levitating his book down.

He shot a puzzled glance at Rae before snatching the book out of the air.

"No, that one is my great grandmother's wand."

Remus kept a blank expression on his face but told her where the wand shop was before she dashed off. He walked outside to his three pals and told them where Tama was headed. Meanwhile, Tama stopped outside a store that read 'Olivander's Wands' and walked inside. A chime echoed somewhere inside the shop as she opened the door and stepped inside. As she turned around, man appeared out of nowhere and startled her when she turned around again.

"Hello, Miss Kamiya. I wondered when I'd be seeing you," Mr. Olivander smiled.

His gray hair shone with dust as he asked to see her wand arm. She lifted her right hand and Mr. Olivander shot into the walls of boxes before coming out with a reddish wand. He handed it to her.

"12 inches, teak. Dragon heart sting and unicorn hair."

She waved it and the lights went out.

"No, no, no. Definitely not!" He said, rummaging in his robes to find his wand.

Tama tried twenty-three more wands before one worked.

"11 inches, Sukura Blossom. Wolf hair and phoenix feather, excellent good for transfiguration and charms."

As Tama touched it, she felt warmth run up her arm and she swished it. Purple sparks exploded from the end of the wand and Mr. Olivander smiled.

"In all my years of selling wands, I never saw purple sparks. That's a special wand, very powerful. Take good care of it."

Tama smiled and paid Mr. Olivander 2 gallons but he refused to take the second one. Tama made him take it by telling him that she'll curse him if he didn't. He finally agreed in the end and she left the store before he could change his mind. She stepped outside, took one glance around and transported herself into her room in a red flash. Tama put her robes into her trunk then minimized it to fit into her pocket.

"There, all done," She said to herself.

She flashed into an ally beside Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlor then walked out as if she had just stepped into the ally for a second. Sirius, who was facing in that direction, saw her come out but didn't see her go in the ally.

He rubbed his eyes in amazement then turned to James as Tama walked up the stairs towards them on the balcony.

"Am I dreaming or did Tama just come out of that ally without going in?" Peter asked.

"You said what I was thinking, Wormtail," Sirius said.

Tama walked up to them and pulled an empty chair in between Peter and James then sat down.

"Hi, dudes. How does this work?" She asked.

"Just say what you want to your plate," James said.

"Tama, do you know how to apparate?" Sirius asked.

Tama shook her head and sighed.

"You saw me come out but not go in there first didn't you? I'll explain later," She whispered to the group.

Tama grabbed a bowl of the other table and looked at her menu.

She said, "Cookies and cream ice-cream with fudge topping."

The bowl filled itself with three scoops of cookies and cream with smothered in fudge topping. She grabbed a spoon and dug in while the boys shrugged then helped themselves to their sundaes. As the clouds turned pinkish orange, the five friends set back for the Leaky Cauldron. Tama went back to her room whilst Remus, Sirius, James and Peter collapsed into a heap in theirs.

Tama read her new book while she listened to a Now15 on her discman. Her werewolf abilities allowed her to focus on two things at the same time. She listened to **Three Days Graces** singing **(I Hate) Everything About You** and here is the song:

_Every time we lie awake,_

_After every hit we take._

_Every feeling that I get, _

_But I haven't misses you yet._

_Every room we kept awake,_

_By every sigh and scream we make._

_All the feelings that I get,_

_But I still don't miss you yet._

_Only when I stop to think about it,_

_I hate everything about you!_

_Why do I love you?_

_I hate everything about you! _

_Why do I love you?_

_Every time we lie awake,_

_After every hit we take._

_Every feeling that I get,_

_But I still don't miss you yet,_

_Every room we kept awake, _

_By every sigh and scream we make._

_All the feelings that I get,_

_But I still don't miss you yet._

_Only when I stop to think about it,_

_I hate everything about you!_

_Why do I love you?_

_I hate everything about you!_

_Why do I love you?_

_Only, when I stop to think about you, I know._

_Only when you stop to think about me, do you know?_

_I hate everything about you!_

_Why do I love you?_

_You hate everything about me!_

_Why do you love me?_

_I hate! You hate! I hate! You hate!_

_I hate everything about you!_

_Why do I love you?_

As the song ended, she heard a voice so she switched off her discman and used her acute sense of hearing to hear was the boy was saying. Meanwhile, James and Sirius tackled the reading Remus and wrestled him to the ground then tried his hands and feet together with rope that Peter had bought earlier on that day. Sirius hoisted the werewolf onto his shoulder and walked over to Tama's room.

"Hmmph," Remus said as he was lowered onto the ground.

"Don't worry Remy, we're only going to lock you in here till midnight," Peter whispered with an evil grin.

Remus's eyes dart from his friend's face to the next as they opened Tama's room, threw him in and used a curse on the doorknob. Remus wriggled like a worm, trying to get out of the ropes, but Tama laid a calming hand on his shoulder. She smiled and called for his binding and gag then they disappeared and appeared in Tama's hands. Tama got up and went over to the door.

"Poir Incantatium," She said, undoing the curse.

Remus shuddered at the thought of what might have happened if Tama wasn't there. He stood up and wiped his long bangs behind his ears before remembering that James had put a curse on the doorknob. He stared hard at the girl. Her white, spiky hair stood up as if she had put gel in it, her always dancing eyes were lavender and she was a few inches shorter than himself.

"How did you know that there was a curse on the door?" Remus asked, suspiciously.

"I have very good hearing," She countered.

Remus thought for a while.

"Do you eat sushi? I hear it tastes rather good," Remus said.

"I never ate it because some fish has silver in it and I can not eat silver," She replied, her voice getting softer with each question Remus asked.

"Have you seen the full moon? It looks it radiates some sort of energy," Remus asked.

Tama had lost her voice at the mention of the moon so she nodded instead. Remus pieced it together and found that his assumption was right. He swallowed hard and asked her softly, if she was a werewolf. She backed away, fear filling her lavender eyes. She was cornered and there was no escaping this problem.

"You are," She said bravely.

"I don't deny that I am," Remus said with more courage than any adult would have had. "That's why you didn't make many friends, isn't it?"

Tama nodded, sighed with relief and dropped to the ground so quickly that a normal wizard or muggle would have thought that she fainted. Tama sat there rocking to and fro so Remus sat beside her, looking around. After a while, she remembered her discman had two sets of headphones so she perked up.

"Hey, Remus would you like to listen to so music?" She asked.

"What kind?" He asked, unsure.

"Muggle," She replied.

"Ok."

Tama dashed to get her discman and her CDs then ran back to Remus and let him pick the CD and song. He looked though the CDs and looked them over again then, as Tama went to get her book, picked a song from 'Miss Independent'. She slipped it into the player and Remus tuned it to track 11. This is the song they heard as they slipped on the headphones:

_So you think you got it all worked out, your hot pants on, you got your arse right up, you._

_Think that you are something new and special and me and my drab dress, we won't do at all._

_I spent so long trying to fit the prototype, got the sticking up heals and I really got a right._

_Oh, what's the use? What's the point? You got the wrong girl, oh._

_So what do you want? You doing' down there cause I'll be flying higher._

_Waste your own time, I don't care! Anything you can do I can do better!_

_So you think you got it all worked out,  
You got your hot pants on,   
You got your arse right out  
You, think that you weren't something special,  
Me and my drag dress we wont do at all,  
I spent so long trying to fit the prototype  
Kept just sticking in years  
And I never got it right oh_

What's the use?  
What's the point?  
You got the wrong girl!

So you do what,   
You're doing there,  
Cause ill be flying higher,  
Waste your own time,  
I don't care

Anything you can do  
I can do better!

All you girls you  
Look up if you can handle when I'm still here  
Well  
Your superficial I'm a misfit  
But baby that's ok  
All you girls when  
You look into the mirror tell me how do you appear  
Well  
Your superficial I'm a misfit   
Your superficial I'm a misfit  
But that's ok.

So you got your little groups and gangs  
You got your VIP  
Your member only, things  
You happy clappers  
And your VC crew  
And if you get in their way  
They got ten on you

I don't wanna be in that game  
Don't wanna follow the leader  
No way

What's the use?  
What's the point?  
You got the wrong girl!

So you do what,  
You're doing there,  
Cause ill be flying higher,   
Waste your own time,  
I don't care,

Anything you can do  
I can do better!

All you girls you  
Look up if you can handle when I'm still here  
Well  
Your superficial I'm a misfit  
But baby that's ok  
All you girls when  
You look into the mirror tell me how do you appear  
Well,  
Your superficial I'm a misfit  
Your superficial I'm a misfit  
Your superficial I'm a misfit

So what we don't look the same  
So what we don't  
So what we don't  
So what I don't play your game   
So what I don't  
So what I don't  
So what if I don't?

All you girls you  
Look up if you can handle when I'm still here  
Well   
Your superficial I'm a misfit  
But baby that's ok  
All you girls when  
You look into the mirror tell me how do you appear   
Well,  
Your superficial I'm a misfit  
Your superficial I'm a misfit

All you girls you  
Look up if you can handle when I'm still here  
Well  
Your superficial I'm a misfit  
But baby that's ok  
All you girls when  
You look into the mirror tell me how do you appear  
Well,  
Your superficial I'm a misfit   
Your superficial I'm a misfit  
Your superficial I'm a misfit   
But that's ok 

Remus released why she like this song as it ended. She was different from most people but just wanted to be normal, like him. Tama looked up.

"Would you like to read that book?" She asked Remus.

"Yes, I would," He said, awkwardly.

"The books," She said, holding out her hand. "_were_ at my home."

In a red flash before she finished her sentence, two books appeared in her palm and she gave them to Remus who stared at her in amazement for the second time that night. The boy blinked and stared some more but she was gone. Tama stood over by the fridge and stooped to pick up a container on the lowest shelf. She looked at it for a while then took out five Spicy Picarindos and grinned. She walked back over to Remus.

"Here, it's like a snack. You might want to nibble on it first though. Give one to each of them," She said jerking her head toward Remus's room.

He nodded and grinned 'evilly', which didn't suit him at all; it just made him look 'scary'. Tama shook her head and laughed. He unwrapped the Picarindo then nibbled it and his eyes began to water. Tama chuckled and unwrapped hers then bit off half of it and sucked until all that was left of it was a seed. Remus looked around the kitchen as he nibbled on his. It was a pale orange and it seemed to glow if it was stared at to long. Remus noticed one thing that their kitchen held and hers didn't, dirt.

There was a very awkward silence and Tama quickly ate the rest of her Picarindo.

"Remus, I will explain my sudden appearance in the ally. I have powers in my very skin that I was born with. The power can be in anything I say as well. I can teleport in red light; that's called flashing and I can tele-flash as well. I can also shift-shape into any living thing and form blasts. My werewolf side is a white wolf. Now…about your friends. I can give them a good right scare…"

Remus chuckled awkwardly when she pelted the wrapper at the bin and missed then she used her power to put it there. Tama sighed then grinned and stretched out her hand and called for Remus. He turned but found himself being dissolved in red sparks. Tama directed the sparks to the sofa and Remus appeared there instantly.

He felt tingly but it was not like pins-and-needles; instead, it felt pleasant. Remus's face was blank but as the werewolves stood there, they heard a crash and a yell from the other room.

"I think they miss you being there to quiet them down," Tama said. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye."

"Hey, you want to scare them?" Tama asked.

"That would be a change," Remus smiled.

Tama concentrated hard and Remus flashed soundlessly into the middle of his living room. Sirius, Peter and James started and keeled over backwards. They started breathing normally when they saw who it was. Confetti rained down around them and Remus frowned and narrowed his eyes but Peter grinned.

"How'd it go?" He squeaked.


	4. To the Train!

Remus glared daggers at him and whipped out his wand then caste the cleaning spell on the confetti. James and Sirius snorted with laughter on the look on his face then Peter scurried into the kitchen with an embarrassed look on his face. Remus glanced at the kitchen and Sirius and James took off towards the bedrooms. Remus peeked into the kitchen with disgust written all over his face and saw the mess they had created. Whipped cream was covering practically everything except the ceiling, more confetti was spread around in it and streamers were magically hung from the walls. Remus rolled his eyes and cleaned it up but said nothing.

The next morning he was awakened by a thump of Peter's trunk closing. Tama also heard it and awoke with a start. The girl stretched, yawned then groggily got up without hesitation. She changed into black jeans, a black top saying, 'Catch me if you can!' and pulled on a silver chain and three matching bracelets. Flashing the last bit of food out of the small fridge, she fumbled with her wand before walking out of the apartment. She used tele-blast powers to float the trunk along behind her but when she reached the bottom of the staircase, she flashed into the boys' kitchen while she deposited her trunk on the luggage rack.

Tama kept her eyes closed as she appeared there. She heard yelps of surprise and recognized them as James and Peter's. She smirked and felt her way over to the door. She used her wolf senses to guide her to the living room.

"Okay guys. It's 9:30 and it takes an hour to get there!" She said.

"Coming! Everything is packed so we just have to get it downstairs," She heard Sirius say.

In no time at all, the five friends were downstairs, marveling at Tama's powers. In a few minutes, they were packed into two taxis and since Rae had muggle money, she paid the drivers while ignoring their stares. All the while Sirius, Peter and Remus were in the taxi, the muggle driver kept glancing at them. Tama and James weren't much better off because of her white pointy hair that kept distracting him. James kept watch on the first taxi all the time and the two friends spoke of music CDs. Soon the topic changed to annoying people and James could name quite a few but they nearly fell asleep. When James shook her awake, she found that she was leaning on a trunk and immediately sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

The driver was hauling the trunks out of the trunk of the car and James, then Tama, got out. They paid the drivers then hauled their trunks onto the station. Since they were wearing muggle clothes, they didn't attract much attention but they still acted with caution. Walking towards the gateway between platforms 9 and 10, they talked about the car rides. James was deliberately not speaking so Tama poked him in the side.

"Out with it, Prongs," She laughed.

"I…Well, I…"

James looked at her hair then at Sirius, Peter and Remus. They all burst out laughing and Tama frowned slightly before bursting into gales of laughter. They stared at her and she leaned against the barrier and disappeared. She was still rolling on the ground laughing and holding her sides when they got through. Remus was still shaking with silent chuckles but James, Sirius and Remus had long stopped.

"What's so funny?" Peter asked squeakily.

Tama got up from the ground and slowed her laugh down to a weak chuckle.

"Look-at-my-hair," She managed to gasp out.

James and Sirius stared at it but Peter kept his eyes on her hands. Suddenly, her hair turned from blood red to snowy white. They were mystified but quickly loaded their belongings onto the train. As soon as they found a compartment and stored away their trunks, they sat down and flooded Tama with questions. The girl sighed, gave a weak chuckle and looked out the window at the now moving platform then started the tale of her past.

"For generations, every child on my mothers side received some sort of power, big or small. There was a prophecy that stated a child would be born with that of witch and normal parentage but, although she would have an extra-ordinary level of magic, she would also bear the level of magic unattainable by wizard or witch; the mix of werewolf and hand magic. For decades, my mother's family has lived in fear of the prophecy coming true therefore married into witch or wizard culture until my mother said she did not believe in such prophecies. I was then born as the prophesized child."

Tama looked at the boys, who were looking rather ashamed of asking her the question of how did you get that ability and asking about her past, but she ignored them and continued.

"As Remus knows, its hard to make friends especially when you suddenly keep turning into a white wolf so my friends started instead when I was 7. At that time, I could control my wolf side but my socialization status was extremely low. My first friend I met when I went to the park. He had accidentally pushed me over on his way to the jungle gym. Surprisingly, he had a lot of manners for a 8 year old boy…"

---Flash back---

Tama was nervously looking at the kids swing on the bars from the jungle gym, ever so often glancing back to look at her parents, when a boy with long, forest green hair accidentally bumped into her causing her to fall. She looked up from the ground, ready to cry, when the boy's red-brown eyes caught hers and he helped her to her feet.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" He asked.

She shook her head and smiled at bit.

"I'm okay, no bruises," She replied in a small voice.

The boy gave Tama a lopsided grin.

"I'm Raikou. What's your name?"

"I'm Shiratama." The girl said.

"Can I call you Tama?"

She nodded hesitantly.

"Cool! Let's play on the jungle gym!" Raikou declared.

The two new friends ran off laughing

---End Flash back---

---Flash back---

"Raikou, do you have to go?" Tama asked.

The 11 year old boy nodded, looking rather miserable but excited.

"Don't worry about me. You'll come in and visit me some time."

Tama smiled, waving as the boy got into the car and shut the door.

"See you soon! Bye Shira!" He shouted as the car revved up and drove away.

"Bye Rai!" She called after him.

The 9 year old waved and watched the car disappear into the horizon.

---End Flash back---

James found that his new friend had stopped talking and was gazing into space out the window, her eyes glossy. He leaned over Remus, taking care not to bump his book, and waved his hand in front of her eyes. Sirius snickered as he did so but poked Tama as well.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" Sirius asked as Tama blinked.

"Nani?" She asked.

She looked around and saw everyone, except Remus, staring at her.


	5. Mistakes To the Great Hall!

She looked around and saw everyone, except Remus, staring at her. Peter was smiling and Tama had half a mind to take Remus's book and pelt it at him.

"Oh…Um, anyone knows a good spell that their not teaching at school?" Tama asked.

James and Sirius grinned.

"Yeah, we do. And you don't have to say anything for it! Cool, huh?" James asked, taking out his wand.

Peter laughed and looked on as Sirius followed James then pointed his wand at Remus's book. It flew into the air, dangling upside down from an invisible string. Remus glared at James but the book came thudding back onto his lap as Sirius poked his wand at it. Tama laughed softly, glancing at the window before she gapped at the door. The wood and glass door slid open and a blond boy with grey, noticeable eyes stood outside.

"Is Shiratama here?" He asked in a slightly mocking voice.

James opened his mouth to say something sarcastic and mean but Peter squeaked and pointed to the girl. Sirius boxed him over the head and Remus looked up from his book as a smile broke out on Tama's face.

"Is that you?" She asked, standing up quickly, noticing the grey eyes.

The boy sneered and tossed James and Peter a disgusted look.

"I've never met you," he spat. "You really are weak. Father said the prophesized child would be in school this year but he never said who."

He glanced over his shoulder.

"Nothing here boys. Just a weak little girl," He said to two gorilla-looking adolescents.

Sirius whipped out his wand as Tama sat down again, looking a bit indifferent and gazing out the window sadly.

"Move Malfoy," he hissed.

The two gorillas laughed and cracked their knuckles as the blond chortled in a disturbing manner.

"So my little pretty, what's with the hair?" He questioned the girl.

She just continued to stare out the window, for it was usual for her to be pestered about her hair and eyes. This time James stood up, wand in hand, and glared daggers at them.

"Go away Malfoy!" He threatened. "Or I'll have you rolling on the ground howling in pain."

The blond gave him a scowl and turned to Tama.

"If you ever need a good friend, pretty, come look for Lucius. That's me."

With that he turned and stalked out of the carriage, his cronies following him like oversized dogs (except dogs looked nicer). James and Sirius sat back down, catching a glimpse of Remus, who sat in between Peter and James, stowing his wand into his robes. There was a pause then a silent rush to find their robes. After three minutes, they were settling back down, sort of embarrassed because they had changed in front of Tama but the girl did not seem to notice.

"Hey, Tama. We're nearly there!" Peter exclaimed, leaning across Remus to poke her knee.

Tama jumped and turned to face them, her mouth set in a small o shape. Her hair darkened to a light shade of blue as her lips dropped into a frown. Sirius noted this and nudged her in the ribs.

"Put on your robes!" Sirius urged, making a funny monkey face.

Tama forced a laugh then stood on the seat and fished through her belongings. Soon enough she pulled out a long robe and slipped it over her shoulders.

"There," She said dully, sitting down on the edge of her seat, her head on the window frame.

Remus frowned, marked his page then put the book in a trunk. If it wasn't his, he'd ask one of them for it later. The werewolf looked at the other and sighed, asking if she thought Lucius was someone she knew. Tama nodded and replied that she thought he was Raikou. The group empathized, although they did not know how someone could mistake Lucius for someone else.

"We're here," James announced, standing up.

" 'k," They all replied.

All the friends piled out onto the station to wait for the carriages, James spotting Lily in the process. The games keeper, a giant man by the name of Hagrid, greeted them as he called all the first years to him.

"Hi there Sirius, James, Remus! How 're yeh Peter?" Came the call from Hagrid.

"Hello Hagrid! I'm fine," Peter said.

Sirius tugged at Tama's arm, trying to get her to a free carriage.

James yelled to Hagrid as he climbed into the plain interior, "See you at the feast!"

Hagrid waved merrily, instructing the first years to follow him. Tama kept her silence on the ride to the castle but Remus joined in with the talk about summer vacation. Peter and James were the first to get out and the first to be soaked. Peeves was pelting water balloons in every possible direction then zooming off to get more. Remus was the cautious one as usual, Sirius and Tama following suit. He spied the poltergeist giving him his personal water balloon and raised his wand rather quickly, saying "_Waddiwasi_!"

The balloon reversed direction and smashed into Peeves, leaving him dripping wet with bits of stretched balloon hanging from his nose and hair. Tama shrieked with laughter, causing her to collect strange stares, then dashed after James with the air of a small child.

Minutes later, they were all seated at the Griffindor table, Peter at the Ravenclaw table 1, chatting and laughing. James was trying to talk to Lily, who was listening halfway then laughing at her friend, Stephanie's, joke, Sirius was trying to woo a fourth year girl with orange streaks in her brown hair and Peter was gleefully watching both endeavor in their 'tasks'. Then…


	6. The Sorting

Ting Ting Ting!

"Attention please," said a professor at the head table, whose eyes did not match; one was blue and one was green.

All whispers, talking and laughing ceased at once then Tama 'oooh'ed, wondering if that was a spell. Remus dropped his head slightly in embarrassment of the naïve white werewolf. Two doors on the back wall flew open and in marched a lady, whose brown-blond hair was combed into a firm bun on top of her head, and two lines of kids timidly scurrying behind her. Once they were lined up in front of a patched up hat on top of the three-legged stool, the hem of the headwear split and it began to sing, terrifying Tama so badly that she dove under the table.

The hat sang:

Once there were four wizards,

Founders of this place,

Who fought everything but blizzards,

To keep this school intact.

They made a place of learning,

For youngsters of your age,

And taught them the art of casting, 

And how to make potions.

Then Slytherin got up and departed,

Leaving his students,

There, all abandoned.

But Griffindor swept them up,

Into his loving care,

And taught them all,

He knew there.

They listened and learned,

And made the spells,

But the founders were getting old.

So Griffindor set,

Some brains in me

And deciding is what,

I did for them!

I placed some in Ravenclaw,

Where they loved to read.

And some I set in Slytherin,

And they succumbed to greed.

Then there was Griffindor,

They were brave and decent,

And Hufflepuff topped things off,

With their aim and hard effort.

Now put me on and you will see,

In which house you ought to be!

When the hat finished, the whole hall echoed with applause and cheers but the first years looked nervously around at everyone. Tama looked over at the feet of the first years, definitely more scared then them, until Remus pulled her up onto the bench while sighing.

"Siameed, Hilary!" The blond haired lady, Professor McGonagall, stated.

The Sorting hat yelled, "Ravenclaw!"

The second table in on the right began clapping and the chestnut haired kid darted towards her friends at that table. Peter gave the kid a sour glance as her friends pushed around to make room for her. James laughed silently and kicked Sirius under the table when he began to pull a face at Peter. Tama giggled as a kid with russet hair and small, lime green eyes slowly ascended the platform.

"Hufflepuff!"

The professor with mismatched eyes smiled slightly as Tama giggled but his eyes didn't support his cheerfulness. The white haired girl sensed someone looking at her and glanced up at the head table but saw no one peering down at her. She quickly turned back to see James point at a new first year and smirk. The poor kid had braces on his white teeth and his messy, grey hair was hanging down into his closed yes. Tama kicked James in the shin and he yelped, the sound being drowned out as "Yamari, Turbo!" was sorted into "Slytherin!".

Ting! Ting! Ting!

Suddenly the school became quiet, so quiet, you could hear the muffled scrapes as James and Sirius kicked each other under the table. The headmaster stood up and smiled at the school population, welcoming them shortly before nodding, his beard shimmering in the candlelight, and letting the feast begin. Food appeared on the sparkling golden platters and every boy and girl in the Great Hall burst into streams of conversation and laughter as they rushed to fill their plates and stomachs. Tama stared at the group of kids who chatted and ate, piling their plates with corn, peas, fries, chicken, potato, gravy and lots more.

Sirius threw an apple at Peter but it flew directly at Tama, who stabbed it on her index finger using her wolf strength. Sirius gasped and started apologizing as Peter squealed with mirth and James stared, dumbfounded, at the apple. A speck of her nail could be seen poking out of the red skin. Remus just rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Hey, Moony. Can you do that?" James asked quietly as Tama ripped it off her hand and bit it.

Remus grinned.

"Most probably."

"Wanna try?"

"No."

James made an offended look.

"All right," He said, then turned to Sirius. "Throw one at me! Please Padfoot."

Sirius grinned from ear to ear and scooped up an apple from its nearby basket.

"Here goes nothing!" He exclaimed, pelting it at James.

The apple whacked the boy's finger after it zipped through the air. James howled and wrapped his left hand around his right index finger, earning a smirk and a few laughs from the Slytherins. He scowled and glared at Tama who was about to fall off her seat with laughter.

"I'll get them back later," James whispered to Sirius as he watched Lily cast a curious glance at him.

Tama also noticed Lily's curious glance but said nothing as she reached over for the grape juice pitcher. Before she could touch it, a sliver white, transparent head popped out of the corn and she shrieked. Remus looked mildly surprised and greeted the ghost, putting a hand on Tama's shoulder for comfort.


End file.
